Anakaris
How Anakaris joined the Tourney The 12th Pharaoh of a great Egyptian empire. He became Pharaoh at the age of 12. Foreseeing his death and revival, he had a pyramid and a sanctum created for his return. Five thousand years later, he was brought back to life when Pyron invaded Earth. After the battle, he traveled five thousand years back in time to fight and defeat the invaders of his empire. Once his kingdom was saved, he heard a voice from the far future. He traveled to the present time and entered the Majigen (a dimension created by Jedah). While fighting there, he learned that the destruction of his kingdom was unavoidable. In order to protect it, he then returned to his kingdom and took his people to another dimension so that they may be free from the wars of Earth. Character Select Screen Animation Anakaris holds his arms at his chest then brings them out like an actual mummy while the camera goes to his upper body. He says "I will challenge the Gods of Egypt if necessary!". Special Attacks Miira Drop (Ground Neutral) Anakaris separates his hands near him. If his opponent is caught in the hands, Anakaris ensnares the opponent in bandages and moves the helpless foe about around him. before slamming him/her into the ground. Royal Judgement (Air Neutral) Anakaris spits a projectiles from his mouth and it diagonally goes down. If it hits the opponent, he/she becomes a small helpless doll. Cobra Blow (Side) Anakaris attacks with a much larger cobra formed from his hands. Pyramid Dive (Up) Anakaris jumps into the air and his botton half becomes like a pyramid then pierces down. Sarcophagus Drop (Down) Anakaris drops a sarcophagus from the sky near him. If it hits the opponent, it leaves him/her stuck in the ground for a few seconds. Hole of Hell (Hyper Smash) Anakaris chants in Ancient Egyptian summoning a portal to the underworld near him. If anyone gets too close to the portal, he/she if lifted up and thrown through the portal, then shot out form the sky by a demon and with damage. Pharaoh Magic (Final Smash) Anakaris shoots a projectile at his opponent. If he connects, Anakaris first burns the opponent, electrocutes the opponent, freezes the opponent, then crushes him/her with a much larger sarcophagus. Victory Animations #Anakaris chants in Ancient Egyptian as he spreads his hands then claps his hands hard. #*Anakaris chants in Ancient Egyptian as he spreads his hands then claps his hands hard. He then says "A pitiful weakling!". (Jhun victories only) #Anakaris stands on his toes and raises his hands saying "Reform and you will be saved.". #*Anakaris stands on his toes and raises his hands saying "That was the worst strategy ever. Buy an official book!". (Strategist character victories only) #Anakaris goes back into his sarcophagus and rests. On-Screen Appearance A sarcophagus comes down and Anakaris smashes it open revealing him saying "Let the lesson of worship begin!". Special Quotes *A kick like that cannot hurt me. (When fighting Jhun) Trivia *Anakaris shares his English voice actor with Heihachi, Lu Bu, and Algol. *The rival of Anakaris happens to be Jhun Hoon. *Due to the death of his original voice actor Kan Tokumaru, his Japanese voice is done by Michihiro Ikemizu, both men did voice acting for Fist of the North Star. Category:Darkstalkers characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney